


Burnt Out

by BurstEdge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Futanari, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Other, Prison Sex, Shower Sex, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to the incident in the singles round, Yang starts dealing with the consequences. Just not in the way she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Out

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

Yang was forcefully pushed onto the shower floor. She didn't get back on her feet since she lacked the strength to do so. 

"You humans are such hypocrites. You accuse us of being violent, and yet you attack one of your own for no reason. Disgusting."

Yang looked at the inmate who shoved her. A light-skinned Faunus with with snake features glared down on her, her eyes showing hostile intent. Of course, the one thing that made her speechless was the 12-inch cock and large balls that were placed between her legs.

"I'm telling you," Yang said weakly. "I saw him attack-"

The Faunus kicked Yang in the stomach before she could finish her sentence.

"Don't even, you bimbo. We all saw it. You broke that kid's leg on national television. There's no sense in lying about," she hissed 

Yang groaned in pain and held her stomach. That hurt a lot more than she expected.

'Why didn't my aura protect me from that?' she thought.

The snake Faunus let out a sadistic grin. "You're wondering why your aura didn't protect you from my kick, aren't you?"

Yang's eyes widened. How did she know that?

"Before you got dumped in here, the guards injected you with a drug that not only depletes your aura, but also prevents it from recharging. So, no matter how much times you get your ass kicked, the bruises will never heal.

Yang felt all the blood drain from her face. A drug that disables aura? That sort of thing should not exist in general, let alone in prison.

"Oh, and speaking of asses..."

The Faunus brought Yang up and slammed her  against the wall.

"I've been waiting for a chance to break into yours. And I got it."

Yang felt the cock slide between her ass cheeks as her assailant licked the back of her neck. She then felt her cheeks getting spread apart and something poking at her asshole.

"I suggest that you relax back here," the Faunus whispered. "You're going to endure it for as long as you're here."

She slammed her cock into Yang's ass and started pounding relentlessly. Yang howled in pain as she was raped by the Faunus.

"Just admit it. You like my lower snake burrowing deep into your ass."

Yang shook her head in denial. That only made the Faunus thrust deeper. To taunt her victim further, she grabbed her hair and started pulling on it, turning Yang's howls into screams.

"Yeah, that's it! Scream all you want, no one's here to help you! Just resign to your fate and be happy about it," the snake jeered.

Yang started to cry. It's wasn't just being raped that hurt her, it was the fact that no one was there for her. Her team, her friends and everyone close to her has probably abandoned her after the incident.  She had no one left. 

"You know, I'm about to bust a nut, here. You don't mind if I fill your ass with my seed, do you?"

All she got from Yang was a weak moan.

"That's good," she grunted as she increased her speed. "I'm... gonna... blow...!"

She made one final thrust and released all of hot cum into Yang's ass. When she finished, she pulled out and let the blonde slump to the floor.

"That's was the best I ever had," the Faunus sighed, rubbing her cock in satisfaction.

"Hey Slither," a voice called out from outside the shower. "What's keeping you in there so long?"

The snake turned to see a wolf Faunus standing near the exit.

"Oh, nothing much. Just testing out our new cumdump."

The wolf walked into the shower and saw Yang laying down with a blank expression on her face.

"Hey, isn't she-"

"Yep. This is her."

The wolf grew a lustful grin on her face. "Can I do her when she recovers?"

"Sure, but let's try to save her for the others."

* * *

And so, Yang spent most of her days getting raped by Faunus prisoners, be it anal or oral. This time, it was oral.

"I gotta say, this whore's mouth is like a dream," a hawk Faunus moaned as she thrusted in Yang's mouth.

Then, it was anal.

"This is the best ass I've ever fucked," said a deer Faunus as she pounded Yang in the rear.

And other times... they just humiliated her.

"Yeah, baby! Work that ass!"

She was forced to twerk as the other inmates jerked off while watching her.

"Ugh, I'm gonna cum!"

One of them came all over Yang's ass and the rest soon followed suit. Yang continued to twerk regardless of what happened.

"Slither, did you fuck her brains out?" the hawk asked.

"Yeah," the snake answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, we've been doing all this stuff to her and she hasn't resisted once."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. Someone get a video camera."

* * *

Winter sat in her quarters, watching a video of prisoners raping a girl on her scroll. As she watched it, a maid sat in between her legs, sucking her cock.

"That girl looks familiar," Winter said. She looked down at her maid who was still sucking her off. "Do not forget to attend to my testicles as well."

"Yes, Miss Winter," the maid said, still sucking off her superior.

 


End file.
